skyrim_for_pimpsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Moose-Born
'"The Moose-Born" '''is the ninety-second episode in the ''Skyrim for Pimps series and the third episode of Season 6. Plot Cock Nibbler is summoned by the Game Society Pimps to their presence in Fortress of Pimpitude. This is when the audience learn that Cock Nibbler is 80 years old. Game Society Pimps tells Cock that he must complete the main storyline of Skyrim for a show called Skyrim For Pimps. Cock confused asks Adam Koralik what this means. Adam in rage yells at Cock and tells him to go look at a book that is console commanded into the game. The book is soon revealed to be called ''The Pimple'' and only Cock is able to read what appears to be blank pages. Cock meets Arngeir, the leader of the gaybeards and performs what was asked of him, like shouting, with minimal effort. When asked to do the whirlwind spirit during his training, he simply ran. The gaybeards accepted his effort nonetheless and had Cock retireve the Horn of Jurgen Windcaller. Cock stops by at Morthal to ask where he could find the Horn of Jurgen Windcaller. Upon hearing a rumor from the Morthal guard that the dragonborn was summoned to by the gaybeards, Cock excitedly claimed that was him. The Morthal guard was surprised to here this for a moment before he became bored and walked away. Cock tried to get his attention back by shouting but it was no use. Cock decides to wear clothes after he decides that he gets no respects because he looked homeless and not a Dragonborn. Cock claims how he loves to be the hero of Skyrim. His voice in his head is skeptical that he is one. After delving deep into the Nordic ruins, Cock finds a note from "A friend" telling him to rent the attic room at the Sleeping Giant Inn instead of the horn. Cock unaware who this friend could goes to the Sleeping Giant Inn. His voice in his head suggests it could be one of his old homeless friends, Ronald p. Drugaddict. Cock does not think this is the case. Cock arrives at the inn and asks a lady named, Delphine, if he could rent the attic room. Delphine tells Cock that the inn doesn't have an attic room. Cock has an over the top reaction and yells in the inn (so that people get the message) that he was told to rent the attic room. Delphine claims that she is part of a group looking for the Dragonborn and hunts Dragons. Cock pretends that Delphine said Moose and is shocked that the Mooses are coming back. Does that make him a Moose-Born or rather a Mooseromancer? Quotes Cock Nibbler: Wow this is awesome. I love being the hero of Skyrim. It's cool. Voice in head (Emre): You're not the hero of Skyrim. Cock Nibbler: I am the hero, just ask this bread? Bread, am I the hero of Skyrim, am I gonna save Skyrim? Cock Nibbler: murmurs...(imitating how bread talk) Voice in head: That's not how bread talk! Video See also Season 6 Cock Nibbler Category:Season 6 Category:Episodes